


Beach Bum

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, M/M, loki is a little shithead but in the best way possible, tony is a good friend to bruce and i love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: "Those kids had no business to leave you there without at least some water.""Yeah, kids are something else. Now, will you help me out here? I think I've lost all feeling in my face."Based on the Tumblr prompt "I'm at the beach and some kids thought it was funny to bury me in the sand when I doze off can you help me out?" AU





	Beach Bum

**Author's Note:**

> I know summer doesn't officially start for another month but I want to get excited about nice weather and so do you!!!! So here is a summertime one shot!!

"Look," Tony pointed up at the sky, "I can't see a cloud in sight!" 

Bruce tilted his head slightly, squinting at the sun that was beating down on him. The sun was much hotter than they anticipated, but it made for the perfect day at the beach. Bruce and Tony couldn't remember when they had last seen the sun. The weather had been so unpredictable all of June and with the first nice day, they decided that a summer day was just what they needed. The beach was not as crowded as they thought it would be, but it was early in the day. Kids were frolicking in the sand, people were swimming in the water, boats were riding out in the distance. It was impossible to work on such a gorgeous day like today. 

"You think Fury will know why we really took today off?" Bruce asked, setting down his towel. "I mean, I'm all for indulging in a hooky day every now and then, but he's not dumb." 

"Bruce, we're fine," Tony assured him. "If he says something about how we spent our day off, we just play it cool, you know?" 

"Yeah, but I just feel guilty sometimes that I should be working rather than..." 

"Bruce!" Tony pointed out someone in the distance. 

Bruce took notice and gulped. In the distance, he saw a tall, muscular guy with long blonde hair lathering up some sunscreen while a pale skinny guy with long black hair was struggling to set up his umbrella. Bruce couldn't believe his luck. To say that Bruce had a small crush on Thor would be an understatement. This crush was more medium sized, according to Tony. The three of them all worked at the same internship at Avengers Corporation in the accounting department. The first time Bruce met Thor, he made an utter fool of himself, telling Thor that his hair was pretty. Tony made sure that he wouldn't let him forget on the ride back to their apartment. He thought perhaps he'd be able to move past that awkward first encounter, but every time Thor was in the room, he'd get flustered. For every word vomit that came out of his mouth, Bruce would curse Thor being way too good looking for him to think straight. 

"What is Thor doing here?" Bruce asked. "And how did Loki get out of work?" 

"Who cares about Loki?" Tony scoffed, squirting some sunscreen into his hand. "What's more important is that you should talk to Thor!" 

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't know what to even say!" 

"Just be yourself, I guess. What's holding you back?"

Bruce looked at him with befuddlement. "Are you out of your mind? I can't even form a coherent sentence around him, let alone act normal! You should've seen me yesterday when he complimented me on how fast I was able to clear up the Ultron account. I'm trying to act all casual and cool, like it was no big deal, leaning against the water cooler. Guess who knocks it over and pretty much floods the break room?" 

Tony tries to stifle his laughter, but then controls himself when he sees that Bruce is not amused. "Okay, I wouldn't call it, flooding per say. I mean, no one got hurt, right?" 

"The maintenance people couldn't have been more pissed at me!" 

"Look Bruce, just go up to Thor and say hi. What's the worse that could happen?" 

"He hears me." 

Tony rolled his eyes, realizing that his friend was absolutely hopeless when it came to the love department. The topic was dropped and they went out in the water.

The water was freezing when Tony and Bruce dipped in for a swim. Then they grabbed their paddle boards went further out into the water on their boards. All while he was in the water, Bruce would occasionally glance out at the shore to see if Thor was swimming around. Much to his surprise, he didn't see him in the water. It wasn't like Bruce was afraid to talk to Thor, but given his track record of how much he's made a fool of himself, he figured it was best that they both enjoy their days off on their own. 

It had been a couple of hours and Bruce was exhausted. While Tony wandered off to check out the rest of the beach, Bruce stayed behind with his book. He didn't think he was going to be doing much reading and the book he grabbed wasn't all that interesting. Suddenly the sun was starting to beat down on his face. Perhaps it was the combination of the water activities and the dull book, but soon Bruce was starting to drift off. He figured a cat nap couldn't hurt anybody. If all else, Tony knows exactly where to find him.

When Bruce opened his eyes, his mouth felt extremely dry. He was parched and luckily, he remembered to pack water. Just as he was about to move, he looked down and was shocked to see that his body was covered in sand. He struggled and wiggled but it felt like he was covered in cement. Turning his head back and forth, he could see that Tony was nowhere to be found. 

"Hey!" Bruce called. "Real funny Tony, now come help me dig my body out of here!" 

It was no use. Given the limited mobility, Bruce couldn't see what was behind him. He was grateful he at least had his sunglasses on because he knew that part of his face was now burning. He called out for Tony again, but nothing. Great, Bruce thought, this is how I die. 

"INCOMING!" 

Bruce wasn't quick enough to see that there was a volleyball coming right at him. It ended up hitting him in the face,adding more insult to injury. 

"Sorry about that!" 

Bruce could barely see. His sunglasses were somewhere on the ground and he was seeing stars after getting knocked out by the ball. He heard footsteps come closer. Once he could see again, he noticed a pair of red swim trunks standing over him, with the volleyball right beside his feet. 

"Sorry about that, my brother..." 

Red Trunks trailed off as he bent down to be at Bruce's eye level. When Bruce saw who it was, he really couldn't believe his luck. Thor. There was no doubt that he was handsome but seeing him with his blonde hair pulled back in a bun and wearing those red trunks, Bruce wanted to melt. Bruce always imagined being seen out of the office looking cool, not buried six feet in the sand. He wondered if there could be any worse way to be seen out of the office. If he could, he would sink even further in the sand. 

"Hey Bruce!" Thor greeted. "Sorry about that! Loki and I were playing beach volleyball with my sister and Loki must've spiked the ball a bit too hard." He looked over at how tightly packed Bruce was in the sand and chuckled. "Did Tony put you up to this?" 

"I wish he did," Bruce sighed. "I don't know what happened. One minute I'm asleep and next thing you know, I'm trapped! I can't move, no matter how hard I try. I've tried to call Tony but I don't know where he went." 

"Thor, are we still playing?" 

Bruce and Thor looked up to see a younger guy with his black hair pulled half up and wearing a pair a green swim trunks approach them. Bruce had never met his younger brother, but he had heard enough stories to know who he was. A college freshman, Loki had a knack for getting into a lot of trouble, whether it was pulling fire alarms or releasing frogs from the biology lab, there was never a shortage of stories regarding Loki. 

Loki barely acknowledged his older brother when he came over but when he saw Bruce trapped in the sand, his face changed and couldn't contain his laughter. He nearly fell over from laughing so hard. 

"Oh...my god," Loki wheezed. "I can't believe they actually did it!" 

"Did what?" Bruce asked, trying once more to move. "Loki, did you do this?!" 

"Pssh," Loki scoffed. "Nah, let's just say I have people that are willing to do my bidding for me." 

"Loki..." Thor wasn't even mad. "What did you do to Bruce?" 

"It wasn't me!" Loki exclaimed. "It was a bunch of kids! They're the ones that are up to no good! I swear!" 

"Somehow I don't believe you," said Bruce. 

"Loki," Thor sighed. "What did you do to the kids?" 

"Why can't you see that I'm completely innocent in this situation?" 

"That's what you said when you tried to take home that pony from the state fair..." 

"Oh my god! Okay!" Loki threw his hands up. "I paid them to bury Bruce in the sand so that you could rescue him, okay? I mean, you wouldn't shut up about how cute Bruce looked and it was pissing me off that you wouldn't go over there so i got those kids to do it while he was asleep. Ten bucks each! So now here he is! Start digging!" 

Loki left with a huff, shouting about how they should thank him for being so considerate. Bruce didn't know what was crazier, the fact that Loki had to get kids to bury him in the sand or that Thor really did have a crush on him. Now it was Thor's turn to get flustered as his cheeks were turning as red as his trunks. 

"Wait," Bruce spoke up. "You like me too?" 

"Well, yeah," Thor replied shyly. " I mean, wasn't it obvious when I compliment you?" 

"To be honest, I thought you were just being nice. I mean, anytime I'm around you, I'm such a mess." 

"It's okay, nobody's perfect," Thor winked. 

Bruce laughed. For the first time since they met, this was the most calm and collective that Bruce had been around Thor. Perhaps Loki really was onto something bringing them together like this. 

"I still can't believe my brother talked them into it," Thor said, looking out at the group frolicking in the water. "Those kids have no business to leave you there without some water." 

"Yeah, kids are something else," Bruce agreed, his neck starting to feel sore. "Now, will you help me out here? I think I've lost all feeling in my face."

Using just his hands, Thor went right to digging. Bruce had to hand it to those kids for getting him in there so deep, all while he was sleeping. As soon as Thor dug out the upper half of his body, Bruce was able to dig his legs out. Bruce's body felt tingly when he stood up, like his whole body fell asleep. With his whole towel completely covered in sand, Thor handed Bruce a clean towel to use so he could wipe himself down. Once all the sand was shaken off, Tony had returned from his walk. He was surprised to see Bruce covered in sand, but more surprised to see that Thor was with him.

"Thor, I didn't know you were going to be here too!" Tony asked, trying to sound surprised. "Bruce, what happened to you?" 

"Loki has minions, that's what," Bruce replied.

"Tooooony!" Loki called out in a singsong voice. "Won't you come and play with us?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Excuse me, but I think there's an Odinson that needs to get pounded in the sand." 

"You go and do that," Bruce laughed, before turning to Thor. "Thor, perhaps I can thank you properly by buying you a drink at the tiki bar? I mean, I'd thank Loki for doing all this but I think Tony has got it under control." 

"Interestingly enough, I really thought that my brother was on to something," Thor agreed. "But then again it is Loki. And yes, you can definitely buy me a drink!"


End file.
